SAY IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE – JEONGCHEOL VER
by aquaryoung21
Summary: [REMAKE] Do yourself a favor; tell her/him you love them. They won't be there,forever. My first Seventeen's fanfiction, about Seventeen's eomma-appa, ups & Jeonghan, it's JEONGCHEOL !


SAY IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE – JEONGCHEOL VER.

.

.

Written by Aquaryoung21

.

.

.

Angst

.

.

.

.

One Shoot – Genderswitch

.

.

.

My first Seventeen's fanfiction

About Seventeen's _eomma-appa_ , & Jeonghan

.

.

Terinspirasi dari catatan temanku di _facebook_ tentang kisah yang menyentuh ini *bagi young ini kisah yang sangat menyentuh, kkk~~*

Sebelumnya young pernah buat cerita ini dengan cast **KRISHO** (my fav, ship ever-after) tapi banyak yg bilang kisahnya kurang panjang dan alurnya kecepetan, _so_ young putuskan untuk me- _remake_ kisah ini namun dengan _pair_ berbeda, salah satu _pairing_ yang belakangan menjadi favorit nya young hehe ~~ *gabisa _move on_ dari _paring eomma-appa_ di dalam grup*

.

.

.

 _Do yourself a favor; tell her/him you love them_

 _They won't be there_

 _Forever_

.

.

.

 **~SAY IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE~**

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~!

.

.

.

10th Grade

Tahun pertama, awal kisah baru hidupku di bangku SMA. Di hari pertama masuk, hujan turun dengan lebat beberapa siswa sampai terlambat datang termasuk seorang gadis yang kini menjadi teman sebangku ku. Saat pertama kali melihatnya dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kucing dengan tatapan linglung memasuki kelas dan duduk di sampingku, dia datang sangat terlambat dan kebetulan kami tengah belajar bersama seoarng guru _killer_.

Saat duduk di sampingku aku menatapnya kasihan namun dia memberikan senyuman lembutnya. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum padanya.

"namaku yoon jeonghan" ucapnya dengan suara bagaikan nyanyian surga, begitu lembut. Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan mengucapkan namaku juga. Dan entah kenapa saat itu aku merasakan degup jantungku berubah abnormal.

"Choi seungcheol"

Setelah hari itu, dia tak masuk 2 hari. Ku dengar dia sakit, demam akibat kehujanan di hari pertama.

Ketika pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan Seo _songsaenim_ telah selesai, semua murid bersiap untuk pulang namun dia masih duduk di bangkunya.

"kenapa tidak pulang jeonghan?" Tanya ku bingung.

"sebenarnya aku ingin pinjam catatan bahasa inggrismu, minggu kemarin kan aku tidak masuk"

Aku mengangguk paham dan merogoh tasku kemudian memberikannya buku catatan ku itu. dia tersenyum lagi dan jantungku menjadi abnormal lagi.

" _thanks_ ~" ucapnya kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan bangkunya. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang dan tersenyum seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Entah ini perasaan apa, degup jantung abnormal setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya, atau rasa menggelitik seperti ribuan kupu-kupu tengah bersemayam di dalam rongga perutku. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

11th Grade

Suatu malam ketika kami, aku dan jeonghan, menduduki bangku 2 SMA., ponselku berdering, pukul 9 malam dan kudengar suara parau jeonghan di seberang sana. Dia cerita kalau dia baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu. Seorang junior tampan yang dikenalkannya minggu lalu. Dia bilang, Mingyu memutuskannya tanpa alasan dan dia sangat sedih, juga sakit hati.

"seungcheolie.. bisakah kau datang?"

Ucapnya dengan lirih. Saat itu juga kakiku sudah langsung bergerak menuju apartemennya. Memang sejak SMA jeonghan tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen yang disewakan oleh orang tuanya untuk dia menetap.

Aku menekan tombol _bell_ pada apartemennya dan tak berapa lama ku lihat jeonghan membukakan pintu dengan penampilan yang sulit ku percayai. Seingtaku jeonghan sahabat baikku adalah gadis yang cantik dengan penampilan rapi namun malam ini dia terlihat kacau. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah, rambut indahnya juga tergerai kusut.

Dia menarikku masuk dan kami duduk di depan sebuah televisi menyala, menayangkan sebuah film _Drew Barrymore_. Dia begitu fokus menatap layar kaca dan aku duduk disampingnya menatapnya lekat. Menatap mata sebening Kristal yang kini terlihat sembab, aku harap jeonghan adalah milikku. Tapi sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya.

Kami menonton film itu dan jeonghan menghabiskan 3 bungkus keripik kentang. Tangisnya sudah mereda namun sembab di wajahnya, aku yakin esok pun masih akan terlihat. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan dia juga butuh waktu untuk istirahat. Seraya mengantarku ke depan pintu apartemennya dia menatapku lekat.

" _thanks_ " ucapnya. Kemudian aku pergi dan dia menutup pintunya. Aku mengerang pelan. Sungguh, aku sangat sedih melihatnya sekacau itu.

Yoon jeonghan, Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu, aku ingin kamu tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temanmu. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

Senior day.

Kami sudah kelas 3, aku begitu senang menjadi seorang _sunbae_ sekarang. Jeonghan nampak paling menikmati perannya sebagai seorang senior. Terlebih lagi dia anggota osis, banyak berkenalan dengan para junior. Gadis cantik itu semakin populer seiring dengan naiknya tingkatan kami di SMA.

Tapi suatu ketika, 1 hari sebelum prom, aku tengah mengambil buku di loker saat dia datang menghampiriku. Wajahnya kusut dan ditekuk, jangan lupakan dia ikut mengerucutkan bibir peachnya yang menggodai itu.

" _wae gurae_?" tanyaku.

" _my date is sick_!" kesalnya. Aku tertawa, jika saja jeonghan menatapku seperti aku menatapnya.

"lalu?"

"besok prom seungcheol, lalu bagaimana aku bisa datang ke prom ketika aku tak memiliki partner" keluhnya lagi. Aku mengangguk paham, pantas saja dia uring-uringan begini.

"memangnya kemana taehyung? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengannya? Atau jungkook? Anak baru itu?"

Jeonghan menggeleng.

"kau sendiri cheol, apa kau punya partner untuk ke prom?"

DEG

 _Sejujurnya jeonghan, aku ingin mengajakmu._

"bagaimana dengan doyoon? Kau datang dengannya ya?" matanya menatapku lesu.

"eum.."

"kau pasti datang dengannya.." ucapnya seraya beranjak pergi dari lokerku. Aku pun segera menutup lokerku dan menyusul langkahnya.

"kau ingat janji kita saat kelas 10 dulu?"

Dia hanya berdeham menanggapi ucapanku.

"kita janji, jika kita sama sama tak punya partner ke prom, maka kita akan datang bersama kan?" ucapku memastikan kalau jeonghan mengingatnya. Harapanku terkabul dan sahabat baikku itu tersenyum.

"jadi kita datang bersama?" Tanya jeonghan mulai bersemangat.

"iya.."

Kulihat senyumannya semakin merekah dan aku merasakan degup abnormal itu lagi.

"baiklah cheol, jemput aku pukul 7!"

.

.

.

Jadilah kami di sini, di pesta prom terakhir kami di bangku SMA. Aku menjemputnya pukul 7 dan ternyata sudah sejak 10 menit jeonghan menungguku untuk menjemputnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku jatuh untuk jeonghan. Malam ini dia terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan dress violet selutut yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Wajahnya di rias tipis dan dia memakai lipstik berwarna cherry. Rambutnya yang indah sebagian diikat kebelakang dan selebihnya dia biarkan tergerai bebas. Jangan lupakan aksesoris mahkota bunga yang dipakainya. Jeonghan memang sangat cantik.

Setibanya kami di tempat prom, seperti biasa semua langsung menatap jeonghan dan seperti tersihir dengan kecantikannya. Kami datang berdua ke prom sekolah sebagai sahabat baik, tak lebih karena setelah kami memasuki area prom, jeonghan langsung berbaur dengan teman osisnya bahkan ku lihat taehyung juga mendekatinya. Sementara aku? Aku hanya duduk di salah satu pojok dengan banyak minuman, menatap temanku itu dengan kagum, 3 tahun menjadi temannya, aku semakin memujanya dan semakin jatuh untuknya, tapi sial sulit bagiku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

Tiba tiba seunggwan, seorang _hoobae_ kami naik ke atas panggung dan mulai meminta musik untuk berdansa dan di saat itulah ku lihat jeonghan meninggalkan taehyung yang tengah mengajaknya bicara dan malah berlari menghampiriku. Dia meraih tanganku dan membuatku berdiri dari dudukku.

"jangan bilang kau hanya akan duduk di sana dan tak berdansa cheol"

Dia sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku dan menatapku lekat dengan matanya yang sebening Kristal, juga jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya yang menjadi candu bagiku.

Musik mengalun lembut dan kami terus berdansa. Tiba saatnya ketika jeonghan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Ku harap jantungku tidak berdegup gila lagi tapi sial.. justru rasanya sepertinya dia akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

"uh? Apa ini? Gempa?" ucap jeonghan dengan tawa kecil. Dan hal itu membuatku salah tingkah.

"eum.. uh, jeonghan?" ucapku terbata.

Dia hanya menggumam pelan dan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku.

"ku pikir kau akan dansa dengan taehyung.. dia terlihat sangan tertarik padamu.."

Jeonghan hanya diam dan tak membalas ucapanku.

"jeonghan?" panggilku sekali lagi dan kini dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lekat tepat dimataku. Dan entah sejak kapan aku jadi berkeringat seperti orang gila.

"dia harus tau rasanya dicampakkan.. untuk apa kembali pada orang seperti dia ketika aku punya kau.. yang selalu bersamaku?"

Dan aku merasa waktu seakan berhenti. Entah jeonghan benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya atau dia hanya bergurau karena terlalu sakit hati tapi aku merasa dadaku menghangat dan diliputi rasa bahagia yang besar.

Malam itu berakhir dengan indah.. semua orang meledekku juga jeonghan termasuk teman-temannya di OSIS.. kami terlalu larut berdansa sampai tak sadar hanya tinggal kami yang menari sampai lagu habis.

"maafkan mereka.. kau pasti merasa tidak enak" ucap jeonghan aku menggeleng.

Aku berada di depan pintu apartemennya, beruntung lampu di sini sedikit remang sehingga jeonghan tak bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah karena terlampau senang.

"kau tahu, _I had the best time.. thanks_ , cheol –ah" jeonghan memberikan senyumannya sebelum masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Menciptakan jarak setebal pintu antara aku dan dia. Jika saja aku punya keberanian. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

Hari hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu sementara aku merasa seperti menaiki sebuah bianglala atau tengah berlari di dalam sebuah roda putar. Aku merasa aku telah berjalan jauh namun kenyataannya aku masih di tempat yang sama. Selepas SMA aku juga jeonghan sama sama berkuliah di universitas yang sama, juga jurusan yang sama. Selama itu juga masih memendam perasaanku padanya.

Aku hanya bisa meringis saat kulihat dia berkencan dengan namja lain. Dan aku hanya bisa memendam kekesalan ku ketika semua pacarnya itu akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka dan membiarkan jeonghan sakit hati karenanya. Pernah suatu ketika saat kami tengah memburu buku yang kami cari untuk salah satu mata kuliah jeonghan berkata padaku dengan suara lembutnya yang menjadi musik favoritku.

"cheol, hampir 5 tahun kita berteman, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku, kau yang selalu menyeka air mataku ketika _namja_ lain justru menghancurkan hatiku, kau tahu cheol, aku merasa sangat beruntung karena memilikimu.." dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan dan aku hanya membeku ketika dia menatapku demikian.

Matanya yang sebening Kristal, aku harap aku dapat memiliki jeonghan. Aku harap aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku, aku harap aku bisa mengatakan padanya betapa aku menyukainya. Namun entah kenapa semua keberanianku terasa sirna setiap kali aku menatapnya. Dan aku tahu, dia menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

Jeonghan menyelesaikan kuliah setahun lebih lama dariku karena dia sibuk ikut program pertukaran mahasiswa di kampus. Saat itu jumat malam ketika aku begitu penat dengan pekerjaanku sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselku dan itu jeonghan.

 **From: jeonghanie**

 **Cheol-ah~ hey apa kabar? Bagaimana dunia kerja?**

 **Kau tidak lupa kan kalau besok aku di wisuda? Aku akan lulus menyusulmu**

 **Kau harus datang jika memang kau benar-benar sahabatku~!**

Sebuah pesan darinya membuat penat di kepalaku mereda dan aku bisa tersenyum setulus itu hanya karena pesannya.

 **To: jeonghanie**

 **Ah.. aku tak janji, ada banyak berkas yang harus ku audit :P**

 **Mau ku bawakan sesuatu?**

Aku melupakan tumpukan berkas sialan itu dan terfokus pada ponselku yang tak lama kemudian kembali bergetar.

 **From: jeonghanie**

 **Bawa saja dirimu! Itu lebih dari cukup**

 **Kau itu lebih menyenangkan dari apapun benda yang dibawakan untukku**

 **Tak peduli pokoknya kau datang! Aku tak mau tau**

Aku tersenyum lagi, di kepalaku kini terbayang bagaimana penampilan jeonghan dengan baju wisudanya. Dia pasti terlihat mengangumkan seperti biasanya. Dan akhirnya ku bulatkan tekatku untuk pergi tidur, menyingkirkan semua pekerjaan menumpuk itu. aku harus tampil baik karena besok aku akan bertemu jeonghan.

.

.

Graduation day.

Aku berjalan gugup menuju aula universitasku tempat dimana jeonghan di wisuda. Saat ku datang beberapa lulusan sudah naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima ijazah mereka. Dan di sanalah ku lihat jeonghan. Aku tersenyum saat melihat jeonghan menerima gelarnya dan berharap kalau gadis cantik itu adalah milikku, tapi dia tak menatapku demikian dan aku tahu, aku hanya sahabat baginya.

Begitu dia turun dari podium, memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan berlari menghampiriku. Aku memebrikannya sebuket bunga mawar merah kesuakannya dan dengan linangan air mata haru dia menerimanya. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh untuknya ketika dia menyunggingkan senyuamannya.

 _She floats like an angel_

"kau datang.." katanya dengan suara bergetar dan memelukku erat. "kau tahu aku senang sekali cheol"

Saat semua teman-temannya sudah pulang dan aula menjadi sepi, aku dan dia duduk di depan podium.

"maafkan aku karena dulu aku tak datang saat kau di wisuda.." ucapnya lirih.

"tak apa.. lagipula mana mungkin ku minta kau pulang saat kau ada di cina waktu itu?" ucap ku padanya dan dia kembali menangis, dia menangis dalam diamnya.

"cheol.. kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku, aku tak tahu lagi jika aku tak punya kau" aku merengkuh tubuhnya dan memberikannya pelukan hangat, sehangat yang ku bisa. saat dia menengadahkan wajahnya, dengan sepersekian detik jeonghan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirku. Kilat sekali namun jantungku terasa mau meledak.

" _I always have my best time whenever you're around, thanks_ cheol-ah"

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Aku sudah tak bertemu jeonghan sejak hari kelulusannya. Dia ikut pindah kedua orang tuanya ke amerika dan ku dengar dia juga bekerja di sana. Aku dan dia masih sering berkirim pesan melalui email. Suatu ketika saat aku baru saja selesai mandi dan mengecek emailku, ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu jeonghan.

 **From: jeonghanyoon**

 **Cheol-ah~!**

 **Mau dengar kabar baik? Aku akan ke Seoul minggu ini, aku akan kembali tinggal di Seoul. Ayo kita bertemu, ada kabar yang ingin ku ceritakan dan ada seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu.**

 _ **I miss you**_ **, cheol ah!**

Aku membeku. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak mengungkung hatiku, seperti seuatu yang buruk akan terjadi namun aku tak tahu hal apa itu.

Hari minggu sederet angka tak dikenali mengirim pesan ke ponselku. Nomor jeonghan yang baru. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu di café yang dulu sering kami kunjungi semasa kuliah. Pukul 7 malam aku kesana dan aku lihat jeonghan duduk dengan seorang pria. Pria yang tampan. Jeonghan melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"seungcheol-ah _ppalli nawa_ ~!"

Aku tergesa menuju mejanya dan duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"cheol-ah, kenalkan.. dia Joshua, Joshua hong.. aku bertemu dengannya di amerika. Dan Joshua ini seungcheol, sahabat yang sering ku ceritakan.."

Aku terdiam melihat bagaimana jeonghan berbicara pada Joshua. Aku sangat kenal tatapan itu, binaran mata yang kentara sekali terlihat. Ada cinta di dalam tatapan jeonghan untuk Joshua.

"dan cheol.. aku ingin memberikan ini.."

Jeonghan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi dengan sampul berwarma gold dengan aksen maroon. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Aku mungkin tak bisa mengendalikan kehancuran dalam diriku. Setelaha aku menunggunya dan ketika dia kembali dia justru akan menikah dengan pria lain. Aku seharusnya tahu diri, aku yang pengecut takkan mungkin mendapatkannya. Aku saja tak berani memintanya untuk menjadi milikku.

"whoah, ini kah kabar baik yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku jeonghan? _Chukkae_ ~" aku memalsukan senyumanku dan berpura-pura berbahagia untuk mereka walau hatiku hancur sekali. Jeonghan nampak dengan manja mengaitkan tangannya dan lengan Joshua dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu.

Tak peduli seberapa hancurnya hatiku, aku kembali menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, mengharapkan hal yang sama, jika saja aku bisa menjadikannya milikku karena demi tuhan aku begitu mencintainya. Tapi sial, aku terlalu takut untuk mengutarkan isi hatiku dan aku juga tak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

.

Wedding Day.

Aku duduk terdiam di salah satu barisan di dalam gereja itu. aku menunduk dan memikirkan segalanya, semua hal yang sudah ku lalui, semua hal yang membuatku begitu menyesal sampai detik ini. Karena tak lama lagi, orang yang begitu ku cintai akan menemui kehidupan barunya bersama seorang pria _gentleman_ yang berani memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya.

Gereja itu begitu indah dengan riasan mawar merah kesukaan jeonghan. Tiba ketika jeonghan memasuki altar dengan gaun putih melekat pada tubuhnya. Sekali lagi jeonghan berhasil memukauku dengan kecantikannya, kembali berhasil membuatku jatuh dan bertekuk lutut dalam pesonanya. Dia sempat menatapku. Tatapannya begitu lekat dan tersirat seperti memohon namun aku takut itu hanya persepsiku saja. Jika saja aku bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia berjalan pelan dan akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Joshua yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Pendamping hidupnya.

Aku menatapnya dan berharap dia menjadi milikku. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya. Namun aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku harap dia merasakan apa yang ku rasakan.

Tepat di saat dia mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya, di saat itulah aku merasa lututku melemas. Semua orang bersorak dan berbahagia atas pernikahannya namun aku, hati kecilku menjerit perih melihat wanita yang ku cintai telah resmi menjadi milik orang lain dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berpura pura bahagia untuk kebahagiannya.

Di tengah pesta dia menghampiriku dan memelukku. Dia menangis haru seperti saat di hari kelulusannya namun ku berikan dia senyuman terbaikku.

"kau datang cheol-ah"

"terima kasih banyak cheol" dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pipiku singkat kemudian kembali kepada Joshua yang tengah menyapa para tamu undangannya. Aku tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana bahagianya dia sekarang.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

Hari Pemakaman.

Kembali aku merasakan waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai hari ini datang dan menamparku keras. Rambutku telah memutih dan aku terduduk lesu di sebuah rumah duka. Dengan jasad sahabat terbaikku terbaring di sana.

Di sebuah peti putih dimana jeonghan terbaring, wajahnya yang menua namun tak sedikitpun kecantikannya meluntur di mataku. Baru saja kemarin ku dapat kabar kalau jeonghan meninggal karena sakit menahunnya. Akhirnya dia juga ikut pergi menyusul mendiang suaminya Joshua yang sudah pergi lebih dulu beberapa tahun lalu.

Ku lihat keluarganya, 2 putri cantiknya dan seorang putranya nampak sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ibu mereka, begitupun dengan aku yang juga ikut sedih karena melihat jeonghan terbaring tanpa nyawa. Bahkan sampai dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya aku tak sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Lalu ketika acara pemakaman dimulai, seorang pastur membawa buku _diary_ milik jeonghan semasa SMA. Beliau memutuskan untuk membacakan catatan yang jeonghan tulis semasa SMA dulu. Kira-kira begini isi tulisan jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sebuah tulisan yang kubuat untuk sahabat terbaikku**_

 _ **Seseorang yang membuat masa-masa SMAku begitu indah**_

 _ **Seseorang yang menemaniku ketika Prom terakhir dan membuatku merasakan getaran hebat saat aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya**_

 _ **Aku menatapnya berharap dia menjadi milikku, tapi dia tidak memperhatikan aku seperti itu, dan aku tahu itu**_

 _ **Aku ingin memberitahunya, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya, aku mencintainya tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa**_

 _ **Aku berharap dia akan bilang dia mencintaiku!**_

.

.

.

Ketika pastur selesai membacakan catatan SMA jeonghan aku menangis di tempatku. Dan sekali lagi kenyataan menamparku keras-keras. Jika saja aku berhenti menjadi pengecut dan berani mengatakan semuanya.

Sedari pastur selesai membacakan catatan itu, hati kecilku terus menjerit dan berseru

 _ **Aku harap aku juga melakukannya dulu**_

Aku menangis di tempatku dan terus menyesali semuanya. Dan ku pikir mungkin penyesalan ini akan selalu memburuku sampai aku menutup usiaku.

 **~THE END~**

Bagaimana _chingu_? Agak lebih panjangannya ya dari yang versi **KRISHO**?

jadi kan kemarin pertanyaannya, si gadis meninggal kenapa? Dia meninggal karena sakit

lalu apakah si pria menikah? _No_. di sini aku ceritakan tokoh si prianya kayak cinta mati sama si wanita jadi enggan berpindah hati dan tidak menikah

itu sebabnya kenapa si pria begitu menyesal saat dia tahu kalau sebenarnya baik dia maupun si wanita sama sama suka hanya saja ga berani mengungkapkan

dan di versi ini menurtku aga lebih _clear,_ kenapa? Karena kubuat di beberapa dialog jeonghan yg menunjukkan kalau dia sebenarnya menyimpan rasa yg sama dengan seungcheol, namun sekali lagi mereka berdua merasa terlalu malu dan takut untuk mengakuinya.

gimana gimana? Pada baper tak? Wkkwk haha semoga yg versi ini bisa menjawab ketidakjelasan di versi pertama yaa~~

my first JeongCheol nich~~ haha

makasi ya buat yang sudah baca dan review **THE REAL REASON WE BROKE UP**

love kalian pakai banget deeehh~~~

last but not least

mind to give me a rippiiuuu~~?

-sincerely, Aquarypung21


End file.
